


Hovenring

by popi_finnigan



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popi_finnigan/pseuds/popi_finnigan
Summary: I've been trying to write about Noah and Liv for a while, but I just didn't have any solid ideas. Then, it turned out I didn't  need to write a short story about them, but a song. Well, the lyrics to a song... which seemed fitting for the pairing.So here it is: song lyrics written from Noah's POV, inspired by our two Monday morning clips from 2x01.





	Hovenring

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the Hovenring.](https://hovenring.wordpress.com/) It's basically a suspended bicycle roundabout in the Netherlands.

Let me paint you a picture:  
It starts like this, on a Monday morning,  
I’m standing in front of your door,  
Then, I say ‘hello’.  
The scene sounds orange,  
Your smile is cherry red.  
I’m imagining this, of course,  
You aren’t amused,  
I’m just pretending to be obtuse.

Fine, let me brush it off,  
Let me pay it back,  
Let me text you a ‘good morning’,  
Let me run after you and say something corny.

Let me draw the conclusion,  
We are going in full circle, baby,  
I can see it so clearly.  
We are the Hovenring,  
Everyday it’s the same,  
Aren’t you tired of it?  
We are going in full circle, baby,  
We are the Hovenring,  
We are infinite.  
Are you ready to admit it?  
We are going in full circle, baby,  
We are the Hovenring,  
We could be epic, you and I,  
We could be epic, let me prove it.  
Let me, let me, let me in.

Let me portray this accurately:  
It looks like this, on the next day and on the one after it,  
I’m standing in front of your door,  
Then, I say ‘hello’.  
The scene tastes like blue,  
Your mood is the vibrant rainbow.  
I’m lying, of course,  
That’s only your headband,  
In reality, everything is jet black.

But hey, let me brush it off,  
Let me pay it back,  
Let me text you something nice,  
Let me do nothing, barely mutter a ‘bye’.

Let me draw the conclusion,  
We are going in full circle, baby,  
I can see it so clearly.  
We are the Hovenring,  
Everyday it’s the same,  
Aren’t you tired of it?  
We are going in full circle, baby,  
We are the Hovenring,  
We are infinite.  
Are you ready to admit it?  
We are going in full circle, baby,  
We are the Hovenring,  
We could be epic, you and I,  
We could be epic, let me prove it.  
Let me, let me, let me in.

Just let yourself imagine it.


End file.
